Reach for the Stars
by LadyKnightSkye
Summary: It is the twilight of his life, and he spends it thinking about what he has and what he has lost. JulianxSaori. One-shot.


_Disclaimer: I do not own Saint Seiya in anyway._

_Author's Note: OMG I'M BACK! _Seriously, this is for AuroraExecution. She wanted to see something sad and SaorixJulian, so her she goes. Enjoy.

EDIT: _Went back and corrected a couple of things. I apparently forgot to proofread this before I posted. Sorry! I didn't mean for Saori Athena to have violent hair. _

* * *

**Reaching for the Stars**

He woke slowly, aware of the constant ache in his hands. He glanced down at his knarled fingers; his eye sight still just good enough for him to see them. To think that over eighty years of life had already passed . . .

He wheezed out a laugh. His life had been quiet and for the most part unexciting. Oh, his youth had seen one moment that had been beyond the experience of any other sixteen year old in the world, but the rest of his existence had been staid and unspectacular. Other than his precious daughter and his faithful friend there had not been any light in his life, except for her.

He remembered vividly the first time he'd met her. She had been a shining star in a confection of virgin white. He had been dazzled by her porcelain skin, silky looking violet hair, and those dark eyes. When he'd finally gotten a chance to speak to her, her voice had sounded like an angel. He'd known from that exact moment that he had to spend his life with her. His eyes misted as he remembered asking her and being turned down.

But that was all so long ago. He laid back in the bed and wheezed again. He knew that he wasn't doing so well. His old bones creaked when he moved and it was a workout for him to travel the few feet to the bathroom.

The door opened and a young woman swept into the room. "Papa! You're awake!"

He smiled at her. "Good morning Minerva."

The woman sat gently on the side of the bed, smiling down at him. "How are you Papa? Feeling better today?"

He nodded, still grinning ear to ear. "And how are you m'dear? How is your young man?"

Minerva winced at the mention. Her papa had only grudgingly accepted her latest boyfriend. She couldn't blame him, Reese was rather . . . Unusual. "He is doing fine Papa. He is in Athens visiting his brother."

The mention of Athens threw him back into his memories. He thought it a blessing that Minerva never learned of the mythical place just beyond the city of Athens, of the lost valley in the north, of the temple under the sea, or of the castle of death itself. She had never been accosted by warriors of a deity that meant her harm, and she had never fallen in love with one as unreachable as the north star.

"Good, then I have you all to myself."

Minerva grinned, but there was a sad look in her eyes. "Yes, you do. You've got me all to yourself."

More memories welled up. Dear, dear Sorrento. His faithful friend had died a year ago of a complication from his younger days. He had survived his tenure as a warrior, but the force of his opponent's attack had permanently damaged the Siren's heart. Minerva missed her Uncle Sorrento, and he missed one of the few people on the planet who knew what he was.

Minerva nervously plucked at the comforter on his bed. "Why so fidgety m'dear?" he asked.

She sighed and bit her lip. "Reese asked me to marry him."

He was plunged back into the memories of that night so long ago. He remembered the hurt of her turning him down, and that strange mixture of frustrated affection and desire. "And you think I will not approve?"

She nodded silently. "Minerva, my lovely, do you love him with all your heart?"

"Oh Papa yes!" she burst out. She then blushed at her passionate response.

He smiled at her. "Then accept his proposal."

"But Papa you barely can stand him."

He barely stood the boy because he could sense the mild Cosmo. It was a wonder that Reese wasn't sequestered in Sanctuary at this very moment like his older brother training to become a Saint. Her forces were still recovering from the heavy blow of the most recent Holy War. Before his death, Sorrento had informed him that they had only just now found a twelfth Gold Saint.

"You love him. That is good enough for me." he said with a slight huff. He could bear the reminder of what he did not have if Minerva was happy.

Minerva gave him a grateful look and bestowed a kiss on his forehead. "Thank you Papa."

"Your welcome my sweet." he murmured.

She smiled and rose from her seat. "I'll just let you get some rest. You look tired."

"Thank you dear. I am a bit."

He watched her walk out, his emotions a roiling mix. He was happy that she had found love, and a love that was within her reach. But then, that was Minerva, always knowing her limits and what she could and couldn't have. She would never reach for the stars like her did. She'd never be denied like he had been.

The doors opened again and Minerva peeked back in. "Papa, there is a lady here to see you. May she come in?"

He frowned and nodded. "Tell her that I cannot entertain her for long."

Minerva nodded. She closed the door and he could almost catch the murmur of voices from the other side. It opened once more, this time admitting a woman he had not seen in at least thirty years.

The last time he'd seen her had been the gala that he'd thrown to introduce his newly adopted daughter. He had been fifty years old and a bachelor, but he'd wanted for a long time to have a child. He had arranged to adopt the child of a woman who didn't want to keep the child she inadvertently found herself pregnant with. The baby girl had been one woman's accident, but she had quickly become his joy. It was why he'd chosen to name his daughter Minerva, and when he'd seen her eyes light in amusement that night he had been glad that he'd honored the woman who held his heart.

She walked to the side of his bed and seated herself in the chair that was a permanent fixture there.

"I see that you are well." he said, taking in her looks. Thirty years ago she'd still been the most beautiful woman in the room and even in her advanced age it held true. Her face held only the few wrinkles of a woman who patronized a plastic surgeon, but he knew that her face was completely natural. The hair that had once been a radiant violet was now a soft lavender. Only her dark eyes had stayed the same.

Her lips quirked. "I wish I could say the same for you."

Ah, her voice. He reveled in that low, feminine sound. "I do too."

For a long time they sat together in silence, both unsure of what could be said. And really, what did one say at a time like this?

He felt his eyelids slowly drooping. "My dear, I wish I could . . . Entertain you longer, but I feel very tired."

Her deep eyes finally showed emotion. They were sad. "I wish you could too." She reached out and grasped one of his knarled hands, holding it gently as if she knew how painful they were for him.

He sighed and felt his eyes closing against his will. "I have missed you." he murmured.

"I know." she said gently. His hazy sight could make out something that looked like tears. Then, the world turned black as his eyes shut completely. He felt his chest rise and fall, slowly drawing him down into sleep.

"I reached for the stars . . ." he mumbled, his words soft and nearly unintelligible.

"I know you did." she said gently. She kissed his brow gently.

"Saori . . ."

"I'm here Julian. Rest now my love."

He smiled and let himself sink into sleep. Saori Athena kept holding his hand, even when his heart ceased to beat.


End file.
